The world suffers a shortage of oil and gasoline since the last decade. Great attempts have been made to liquify coal into fluid. Such attempts were successful in WW II in Germany and are successful nowadays in South Africa. New projects are now under development in USA, Japan and West Germany. However, these new developments are extremely expensive and after completion in about 1985 they will supply only the gasoline required for one single day of a year.
When coal is liquidified into gasoline or oil all the calories of the respective portion of coal are transformed into oil or gasoline with only a very few percent of losses in calories. However the process of liquidification requires high pressures, time and temperatures. Therefore, in order to run the liquidification process of coal two to three times more coal is used, than is transformed into oil or gasoline. Consequently, the liquidification process wastes 50 to 70 percent of the coal of the earth without transferring its heat value of calories into useable oil or gasoline.
This waste of coal could be almost entirely spared, if the coal could be burned directly in the engine without transforming it into oil or gasoline. The invention attempts to provide such engine for directly burning coal, coal powder, coal sludge or any other suitable fuel. At same time however it might also provide more powerful or more convenient gasoline or Diesel engines.